Citron
by Kayn la renarde folle
Summary: Luffy a faim et part à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Seul problème, les citrons rouge qu'il a dévoré on un effet secondaire assez... gênant. Et les sentiments de Zoro vont quelque peu compliqué la situation. Luffy x Zoro. Lemon
1. Chapitre 1

**_Bien le bonjour à vous qui lisez ce message._**

 ** _C'est ma première fic sur One Piece donc soyez indulgent(e)s._**

 ** _Tous les personnages de cette fic apartiennent à Eiichirō Oda-sensei mais l'histoire viens de mon cerveau pervers._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

\- Saanjiii!

\- Pas prêt.

\- Mais j'ai faim…

\- Pas touche!

Un violent coup de pied s'abattit sur le bras de Luffy, qui tentait de subtilisé un morceau de viande. Et bien entendu, n'apprenant pas de ses erreurs, le capitaine continua à étiré sa main vers l'objet de ses convoitise, une expression vorace sur le visage. Le cuistot perdit aussitôt patience. Luffy fut proprement éjecté de la cuisine et roula boula sur le pont un bon moment avant de s'arrêté, fesse en l'air et visage écrasé contre le planché.

\- Et ne t'avise pas de revenir! S'exclama un Sanji furieux en claquant la porte.

Après quelque instant dans cette position, l'homme élastique se releva, dépité de ne pouvoir manger. Il remit son chapeau de paille en place, et se rapprocha du bastingage. Il vit ses nakama à quelques mètres de là, sur une plage d'une petite île inhabitée qu'ils avaient découverte la veille. Le climat semblait estival au vue de sa végétation tropicale et luxuriante et du chaud soleil brillant au-dessus de leur tête dans un ciel sans nuage. Nami s'amusait avec Chopper (armé de flotteur) dans l'eau tous près d'Ussop, occupé à une quel conque construction de sable. Par contre, il dû plissé les yeux pour apercevoir Robin lisant à l'ombre d'un palmier et Zoro, endormit plus loin, contre un rocher. Aussitôt, un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres et il s'accrocha au bastingage.

\- Gomu Gomu no… dit-il en reculant. Rocket!

Il se lâcha sur ce dernier mot et fila en direction de Zoro, écartant l'eau sur son passage tant sa vitesse fut élevé. Il passa près de Nami et Chopper, les éclaboussant et détruisant la construction d'Ussop dans le même temps. Luffy termina sa course dans le rocher sur lequel Zoro s'accotait pour dormir. Et ce pauvre rocher qui n'avait rien demandé, explosa sous le choc. L'épéiste, même pas foutu de se réveillé, reçut un morceau de roc derrière la tête, qui aurait suffi à assommé n'importe qui (mais c'est Zoro, donc il n'a rien XD). Par contre, cette fois, il se réveilla, et d'une façon plutôt cocasse. Les yeux sortants de leur orbite, la mâchoire grande ouverte, il poussa un « Argrr » de surprise ou de douleur (on ne le sut jamais) et son visage fut projeté dans le sable.

\- Hahahahahahaha! Tu devrais voir ta tête, Zoro! Hahahahaha!

\- Ahhh… soupira Nami avant de retourner à ses activités, se demandant pour la millième fois pourquoi elle avait rejoint cette bande de fou.

Zoro se releva, toussant et crachant du sable, et se tourna en direction de son capitaine alors qu'Ussop pleurait à chaude larme la destruction de sa construction de sable.

\- Oï… dit-il, passablement énervé en se tournant vers Luffy.

\- Hein? Répondit celui-ci en continuant à rire.

Mais Zoro garda le silence et Luffy se calma petit à petit face au manque de réaction de ce dernier. Il regarda l'épéiste, perplexe, un léger sourire encore présent de sa rigolade solitaire. Le vert se gratta l'arrière de la tête et baissa cette dernière, semblant laissé tomber.

\- J'te jure… soupira-t-il en s'en allant trouvé un autre coin pour dormir.

Il s'assit au pied d'un palmier et ferma les yeux, s'endormant presque automatiquement. Encore plus perplexe, Luffy le regarda faire mais un grognement sourd venant de son estomac le rappela à l'ordre.

\- J'vais chercher à bouffé! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

Et avant même que Nami, Chopper ou Ussop ne puissent l'en empêché, il fila vers la forêt sous un « bonne chance » de Robin. Le capitaine du Vogue Merry s'enfonça dans la végétation de l'île le plus rapidement qu'il put. Tous les sens en alerte, il chercha de la nourriture pour satisfaire son estomac sans fond. Durant son chemin, il dérangea nombre d'animaux local dons un gigantesque tigre qui fuit sur son passage. Luffy tenta bien évidement de l'attrapé (c'est de la viande, quoi!) mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention…

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut quelque chose de rouge et une douce odeur sucrée parvint à ses narines. Aussitôt, il étira le bras dans cette direction, se projetant vers cet endroit. Il atterrit dans une clairière inondé de soleil ou poussait des sortes de vigne produisant des fruits. Une sorte de citron rouge, mais en plus petit… Il hésita un moment à en cueillir un, n'aimant pas particulièrement les fruits. Lui, ce qu'il préférait, c'était la vian...

\- GRULURBRBRBRBREUR!

Des fruits feront l'affaire.

Bavant presque tant il avait faim, Luffy en arracha prestement un fruit et se le fourra dans la bouche. Une saveur sucré légèrement acide envahi son palais. Le gout semblant lui plaire, il en mangea une quantité phénoménale avant de roter bruyamment, repus. Le noir en recueillit quelques-uns et fit le chemin du retour en marchant, grignotant les citrons rouges. Cette fois, il observa d'avantage la flore qu'a son aller, étant beaucoup moins pressé. Des plantes grimpante descendaient d'arbres gigantesques aux divers tons de vert, donnant l'impression que la forêt était impénétrable. Pourtant, au niveau du sol, tout est dégagé. Seul quelques plantes feuillues couvrent la terre de cette forêt ainsi que de gigantesque roché, certain semblant possédé de petit cavité creuse rappelant une grotte.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il déboucha sur la plage et remarqua le Merry mouillant dans l'eau un peu plus loin. Mais ce fut autre chose qui attira son attention… Son regard se fixa sur Sanji, portant des assiettes à terre avec théâtralité. Une fois le tourbillon aérien de ce dernier complété, le cuistot atterrit sur le sol devant Nami en lui présentant quelque chose. Ni une, ni deux, le bras de Luffy s'étira et il rejoignit ses nakamas ayant commencé le souper sans lui.

\- MANGEZ! Hurla-t-il en atterrissant à côté de Sanji, un abondant filet de salive s'écoulant de ses lèvres.

Il reçut aussitôt un coup de pied dans la face et roula boula pour la seconde fois de la journée. Sans se laissé décontenancé, il se releva prestement et revint au côté de Sanji, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Viande! Réclama-t-il, bavant toujours.

\- Mais je t'ai dit d'attendre, bordel!

\- C'est pas vrai, t'as rien dit!

\- Hey! Ero-cook, t'amène le saké par ici oui ou non? s'écria Zoro, assit à la table, mangeant déjà son assiette.

\- Hein? T'as dit quoi, cuso-marimo!? Répliqua le dénommé Ero-cook en se tournant vers l'épéiste.

\- Ramène le saké!

Aussitôt, une bagarre s'engagea entre Sanji et Zoro. Pendant ce temps, Luffy se faufila jusqu'à la table et entama à grande bouchée le buffet préparé par le cuistot. Le reste de l'équipage regardait l'altercation soit avec découragement soit avec amusement. Avec une certaine irritation dans le cas de Nami, par contre…

\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMEZ, OUI?! hurla-t-elle en les frappants durement sur le dessus du crâne.

Ils furent projeté tête la première dans le sable et une gigantesque bosse se forma sur leur pauvre tête. Alors que Sanji disait quelque chose du genre « Nami-chan est trop mignonne quand elle se fâche », le regard de Chopper fut attiré par un objet rouge ou sol. Intrigué, il le ramassa, l'examina, le huma et ouvrit de grand yeux effrayé. Le petit animal regarda autour de lui et vit le même fruit dépassé de la poche de Luffy.

\- Lu… Lu… LUFFY! Tu as mangé ça!? S'exclama Chopper en montrant à son capitaine le fruit rouge, s'attirant de ce fait toute l'attention.

\- Mui! Et sh'il est shuper bon! s'exclama Mugiwara, la bouche pleine.

Il avala sa bouché et reprit.

\- Tu devrais gouter, ça vaut le coup! La viande reste meilleur, par contre…

Silence choqué de la part de Chopper.

\- Bah, quoi?

\- LUFFY! CE FRUIT À DES PROPRIÉTÉS APHRODISIAQUE!

\- Afro zodiaque?

\- Aphrodisiaque! Un stimulant sexuel! Et l'effet est assez puissant, à ce qu'il parait. Quoi que tu ne dois pas savoir grand-chose à propos de la sexualité… pensa tous haut le petit renne.

\- Hein? Sexe? C'est quoi? Ça se mange?!

\- C'est ce que je disais…

Et il les regarda avec de grand yeux remplit de point d'interrogation. Après un soupire prononcé de la part de Chopper, ce dernier fit un rapide cours sur le sujet (du genre, juste la base que tout le monde connais), ils revinrent sur la discussion d'origine. Autant dire que Robin retenant tant bien que mal ses gloussements…

\- Br… Bref! C'est pas la question, présentement. Tu… Tu ne te sens pas bizarre depuis un moment? Demanda Chopper, vraisemblablement gêné face à cette situation.

\- Sanji, viande! S'exclama Luffy en terminant le dernier morceau, ignorant Chopper dans le même temps.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un non…

Aussitôt, Sanji partit vers la caravelle, chercher les prochains plats. Pendant ce temps, les discussions allèrent bon train, se demandant pourquoi Luffy ne ressentait aucun effet. Ce fut une remarque de Robin qui sembla le plus logique aux membres de l'équipage Mugiwara.

\- Sa simplicité doit totalement l'isolé de ce genre de chose, non? proposa la femme brune.

\- Je vois… L'explication se tiens. Déclara Ussop en tapant dans sa main avec son poing et en hochant la tête dans le même temps.

Sanji revint sur ses entrefaites, de gigantesque plateau de viande sur chacune de ses mains. Aussitôt, le sujet fut clôt et les Mugiwara se remirent à manger. Bien évidemment, Sanji du faire mainte allé retour entre le bateau et l'île pour satisfaire l'appétit monstrueuse de certain de ses nakamas. Le repas se termina assez tard dans la soirée et ils aidèrent Sanji a ramassé. Les mugiwaras allèrent se couché et ce fut Zoro qui écopa du premier tour de garde.

Tous semblaient calmes sur le Vogue Merry. Zoro montait la garde dehors (rien n'est moins sûr mais bon…), Nami et Robin dormaient paisiblement dans leur chambre et le reste de l'équipage (les garçons, quoi) dormaient ensemble dans la pièce leur étant réservé. Les ronflements s'élevaient dans cette partit du navire de façon fréquente mais la plus bruyante d'entre tous était absente…

À la place, une respiration saccadée et des gémissements plaintifs. Soudain, le propriétaire de ses bruits (fort excitant) se réveilla en sursaut et couvert de sueur. Légèrement déboussolé, il s'assit dans son lit, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Mais ce simple mouvement suffit à lui donné une monstrueuse bouffé de chaleur.

Luffy, car s'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait, se débarrassa prestement de sa couverture découvrant de ce fait… Une protubérance bien visible dans son bermuda. Il la fixa un moment sans rien comprendre et alors qu'il allait parvenir à une explication, une seconde vague de chaleur le submergea, l'empêchant presque de respiré. La chaleur devenant insupportable, il roula sur le côté et tomba lourdement au sol. Le capitaine y resta quelque instant, appréciant la fraicheur de ce dernier. Mais bientôt, elle ne lui suffit plus et il se releva péniblement.

Luffy se dirigea de peine et de misère vers l'échelle menant au pont et réussit par il ne savait quel miracle à atteindre l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la trappe, l'air frais de la nuit caressa son visage, lui procurant un bien indescriptible. Sans attendre, le noir se hissa à l'extérieur et marcha péniblement jusqu'au bastingage, sa respiration erratique faisant échos à ses pas. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, il posa ses mains sur le bord du bateau et s'y accrocha du mieux qu'il put, au vu de leur moiteur. Il devait absolument se changé les idées et il ne voyait pas d'autre endroit ou le faire que sur l'île.

\- Go… Gomu Gomu… no… prononça t'il avec difficulté.

Il recula de quelque pas sur le pont, n'étant pas capable d'aller plus loin sans lâcher prise.

\- Rocket.

Il fut projeté en l'air sur ce dernier mot. Cette fois, par contre, il retomba bien moins loin que la fois précédente. Luffy s'échoua a à peine quelque pas de la mer, ses pieds touchant presque l'eau, mais n'y fit même pas attention. Ainsi, il s'éloigna en direction de la forêt sous le regard attentiste d'une certaine algue marine…

* * *

 _ **Bon... J'espère que vous avez appréciez parce que moi, je l'aime à moitié, ce chapitre. Tous cas... Jugez autant que vous voulez dans les reviews! Qui sais... la suite viendra peut-être plus vite de cette façon XD**_

 _ **Un lemon est prévu pour le prochain chapitre.**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Voici le 2ème chapitres et dans le même temps, mon première lemon.  
**_

 _ **Pour commencé, les r**_ _ **éponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **Kalialt : Contente que ça te plaise ^^ Pour une suite, tous dépendra du succès et de mon inspiration.  
**_ _ **Guest : Heu... Hein? J'ai pas trop comprit ce que tu voulais dire par suite... Tout cas, voici le 2ème chapitres.**_

 ** _On se revoit en bas ^^_**

 ** _Oh! Et voici des poches de sang. Qui sait? Mon lemon vous plaira peut-être un peu trop, aux grands malheurs de votre nez... XD_**

 ** _Tous cas, bonne lectures!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Zoro montait la garde sur le Vogue Merry, comme à son habitude. Le dos reposant contre la proue, il observait le calme plat régnant sur le navire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on pourrait croire en le regardant. Car ses pensées divaguaient vers un sujet très précis : Luffy.

Depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontré, Luffy l'intriguait, sans savoir pourquoi. Tous naturellement, il l'avait observé et analysé jusqu'à ce qu'il l'intéresse réellement. Et se fut très récemment qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour son capitaine. Au début, ça l'avait troublé mais il l'avait rapidement accepté, n'étant pas non plus du genre à se cassé la tête. Mais cet amour à sens unique commençait à lui pesé et il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de possédé son capitaine. En plus, certain problème d'ordre physique s'ajoutait à l'équation, n'arrangeant en rien son cas.

Et cette situation devenait de plus en plus encombrante, étant devenu incapable de défier ou de refusé quoique ce soit au jeune pirate.

Cet après-midi étant un bon exemple. Irrité au possible de s'être fait réveillé de cette façon (morceau de roc derrière la tête oblige), il n'avait même pas pu répliquer en le voyant rire de cette façon. Donc, il était partit s'assir plus loin, un étrange sentiment de joie dans la poitrine, du fait que s'était grâce à lui que Luffy avait ainsi sourit.

L'épéiste soupira en se remémorant la scène, caressant distraitement la garde de son sabre blanc. Il alla pour se relevé, voulant bouger un peu, mais la trappe de la cave s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de la relève… Alors, il décida de resté immobile, observant la suite des évènements.

De la trappe s'extirpa de peine et de misère une silhouette d'homme. À peine fut-elle sur le pont qu'elle se dirigea vers le bastingage, ses pas faisant échos à une respiration douloureuse. Elle déposa ses mains sur le bord du bateau et un rayon de lune éclaira son visage. Zoro fronça aussitôt les sourcilles. Que faisait son capitaine en plein milieux de la nuit? Mais il continua d'observé, curieux.

Son capitaine se recula sur le pont et cette fois, il put mieux voir son visage. La lumière blafarde de la lune avait beau être faible, il voyait d'ici l'expression torturé et le visage rougit de Luffy. Zoro se releva prestement et voulut l'appelé, croyant qu'il se sentait mal, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Suite à un Gomu Gomu no Rocket, l'homme élastique se propulsa sur le rivage.

L'épéiste s'approcha vivement du bastingage et regarda son capitaine se relevé sur la plage. Il le vit s'éloigné vers la végétation, titubant grandement, et disparaitre comme avalé par la noirceur de la forêt. Sans réfléchir plus qu'il ne fallait, Zoro bondit à sa suite. Il se réceptionna parfaitement sur la plage et courut en direction de la forêt. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva…

Dès qu'il pénétra la forêt, il partit dans la direction opposé que prit Luffy. L'épéiste au FABULEUX sens d'orientation courut longtemps, fouillant chaque recoin de la végétation à la recherche de son capitaine soufrant. Il finit par déboucher sur une clairière que l'astre de la nuit éclairait faiblement. Il s'arrêta, haletant, et examina les alentours. Des vignes descendait de la cime des arbres jusqu'au sol, formant une sorte de cage de végétation. Des points rouges se voyaient au travers de leur feuillage. Il s'approcha et découvrit les citrons rouges que Luffy avait ramenés. Chopper avait d'ailleurs dit quelque chose à ce sujet…

La conversation lui revint en mémoire avec la force d'un boulet de canon.

 _\- Lu… Lu… LUFFY! Tu as mangé ça!? S'exclama Chopper en montrant à son capitaine le fruit rouge, s'attirant de ce fait toute l'attention._

 _\- Mui! Et sh'il est shuper bon! s'exclama Mugiwara, la bouche pleine._

 _Silence choqué de la part de Chopper._

 _\- Bah, quoi?_

 _\- LUFFY! CE FRUIT À DES PROPRIÉTÉS APHRODISIAQUE!_

Ah!...

Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour additionner deux plus deux.

Zoro se remit aussitôt à courir, se fiant à son instinct pour retrouver Luffy. Il parcourut la végétation de fond en comble, tous les sens en alerte. Plusieurs fois, le sabreur sortit de la forêt mais y retourna aussitôt, continuant désespérément de chercher son capitaine. Il venait à peine d'apprendre ce qu'était le mot sexualité et doutait fortement, de ce fait, de savoir ce qu'il ce qui lui arrivait.

Soudain, il se figea, aux aguets. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu une respiration… Et voilà qu'elle recommençait! Persuadé qu'il s'agissait de celle de son capitaine, Zoro se mit à courir dans cette direction, n'hésitant pas à dégainé ses sabres pour tranché les branches et le feuillage trop épais se trouvant sur son chemin. La respiration se précisait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il progressant. Il pouvait enfin la distingué aisément et accéléra, pressé d'arrivé.

Mais il dû brusquement s'arrêter. La sueur coulant de son visage et de sa nuque vers son torse divinement musclé qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadé, il observa avec un certain étonnement le gigantesque rocher lui faisant face. Il se fondait parfaitement dans la jungle nocturne et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il se le mange dans la face. Que sa tête face la rencontre deux fois dans la même journée d'un rocher d'une quel conque grosseur, très peu pour lui! Surtout que Nami ne l'avait pas épargné aujourd'hui en le tapant à répétition sur…

Un faible bruit d'un objet chutant à l'eau et un soupire de bien être se fit entendre, l'interrompant dans ses réflexion.

Son corps se raidit aussitôt à ce simple soupir. L'épéiste tourna lentement la tête dans la direction dons venait le bruit et s'avança. Contournant le rocher, il découvrit qu'un petit étang d'eau clair s'était formé sous ce dernier. Aussitôt qu'il passa sous le bloc de roc, la faible lumière de la lune lui fut coupée. Il s'immobilisa, laissant ses yeux s'habitué à la totale noirceur lui faisant face. En même temps que s'est yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, ses oreilles percevaient un bruit très peu naturel, autre la respiration qu'il l'avait guidé jusqu'ici. Comme si quelqu'un remuait dans l'eau…

\- Luffy?! S'exclama aussitôt Zoro, alarmé.

Ses yeux finirent par discerner une forme humaine dans le petit étang. Sans hésité, il sauta dans ce dernier et s'enfonça jusqu'à mi torse dans l'eau fraiche. Il se mit aussitôt a avancé vers son capitaine. Rendu à proximité, il l'empoigna par le bras, le souleva au-dessus du niveau de l'eau et le traina vers le fond de la grotte. Aussitôt, ce dernier se mit à toussé, expulsant la petite quantité d'eau s'étant infiltré dans ses poumons. Zoro déposa Luffy sur l'espace relativement large entre la paroi et l'étang et se souleva pour le rejoindre. Il s'assit dos à lui, finissant de s'extirpé de l'étang.

\- Mais qu'es ce que tu foutais dans l'eau, crétin! L'apostropha Zoro en se tournant dans sa direction.

Même si sa visibilité était presque nulle, Zoro perçut très distinctement le mouvement que tenta Luffy. Ce dernier voulut rouler sur le côté, dans la direction de l'étang, ignorant totalement l'épéiste, mais Zoro l'en empêcha. Aussitôt, Mugiwara commença à se débattre comme un beau diable, mais donna des coups de poing si faible que le vert se demanda si ce n'était pas une blague.

\- Oï, Luffy! Tu m'explique c'que t'essaie de faire?! S'énerva le sabreur.

\- J… aud…

\- Hein?

\- J… j'ai chaud… vraiment chaud! J'ai l'impression de brûlé!

Il avait dit cela dans un souffle, si faible et gémissant que Zoro ne crut pas reconnaitre sa voix. Mais c'était bien lui, totalement impuissant face à l'effet de ses citrons rouges. Il recommença bougé, se tortillant dans tous les sens pour se libéré de l'emprise de Zoro. Ce dernier resserra mécaniquement sa prise, l'attirant d'avantage contre son corps dans le même mouvement pour l'immobilisé. Aussitôt, un cri franchit les lèvres de Luffy, incontrôlable. Une autre bouffé de chaleur assaillit ce dernier et il se débâtit un peu plus pour se libéré.

\- J'ai chaud… laisse-moi retourné dans l'eau… gémit-t-il

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu étais dans l'eau! Mais j'peux pas, tu sais pas nager.

\- S'il te plait… Zoro…

Ce dernier se raidit au ton de la voix de son capitaine, totalement suppliant. Il sentait que ça allait mal finir, tout ça…

\- J'te jure…

Encore une fois, il avait abdiqué. En soupirant, il empoigna Luffy par les aisselles et le serra contre son torse, ce qui sembla le calmé momentanément. Zoro glissa dans l'eau, entrainant le jeune pirate avec lui. En effet, ce dernier était brulant et l'eau fraiche devait lui faire un bien fou! Le vert se dirigea vers une partit un peu moins profonde de l'étang et cala le corps du noir sur son genou plié, lui permettant ainsi de gardé la tête de Luffy hors de l'eau. Mais il y avait un petit désavantage à cette position…

Dès que le sabreur installa Luffy, jambe écarté, sur son genou, il échappa un cri alors que Zoro sentait plus que très bien la bosse dans le bermuda de son capitaine. Ce dernier se mit à gigoté dans tous les sens en gémissant sans cesse.

\- Oï, Luffy, calme toi! s'exclama Zoro, comprenant d'un seul coup toute l'ampleur de la situation.

\- Peu pas… J'… J'me sens bizarre… gémit-il à nouveau en gigotant de plus belle.

Légèrement choqué face à cette dernière réplique sous entendant beaucoup de chose, Zoro relâcha une fraction de seconde son étreinte. Luffy glissa sur le côté et le sabreur se reprit brusquement en soulevant son genou, compressant la verge du plus jeune.

\- Ah!

Le brun se retourna d'un coup dans les bras de Zoro et planta violemment ses dents dans la partit de son épaule non couverte par son chandail. Le vert se crispa légèrement à la sensation mais sans plus. Il avait subi bien pire que ça… Luffy maintint sa pression un long moment, tremblant de tout son corps, avant de se relâché. Zoro, lui, commençait à trouver que cette situation devenait beaucoup trop dangereuse… Et son pantalon beaucoup trop serré à son goût!

\- Dé… Désolé… murmura Luffy en détachant ses dents de la peau de Zoro. J'ai pas pu m'en empêché, c'était tellement bon…

Il laissa sa tête reposé contre l'épaule du sabreur, haletant dans l'oreille de celui-ci. Le vert ferma les yeux et se crispa, cherchant encore une once de son self contrôle qui l'empêcherait de se jeté sur Luffy pour le dévoré.

\- Zoro… j'veux qu'ça recommence…

La dernière barrière céda brutalement.

Il empoigna à nouveau Luffy et se dirigea vers la sortit de la grotte, le portant comme une princesse hors de l'eau. Il voulait voir son visage…

Le sabreur coucha le plus jeune sur la mousse bordant la berge de l'étang sous un cri de protestation de ce dernier, qui trouvait l'eau fort agréable, pour une fois. Sans s'en occupé, le plus âgé se hissa près de lui et l'observa. Malgré la très faible luminosité, il parvenait à le voir. Son visage crispé aux pommettes rouges, son torse aux muscles finement sculpté se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration erratique, son ventre d'où glissait de petite gouttelette d'eau et… cette bosse, non, montagne dans son pantalon… Un appel à la luxure.

\- Zoro, pourquoi tu saigne du nez? Demanda en totale innocence Luffy pendant un très bref instant de lucidité.

Et voilà qu'il saignait du nez comme cet abrutit de love-cook! Mais bon… lui, il avait une très bonne raison.

\- Hey, Luffy, tu veux que ça recommence? Demanda Zoro, un sourire commençant à s'étiré sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui! S'il te plait…

\- Dans ce cas, à vos ordres, Capitaine…

Et Zoro fondit sur Luffy.

Sans attendre, il posa ses lèvres sur le cou du noir qui recommença aussitôt à gémir. Suçotant et embrassant la peau de Luffy, il descendit lentement vers son torse. Croisant la route d'un bouton de chair, il le prit aussitôt en bouche, faisant gémir très fortement son propriétaire. D'ailleurs, ce dernier comprit que sa situation était quelque peu embarrassante pour lui puisqu'il plaqua son bras contre sa bouche dans une rare démonstration de gêne. Sans s'en préoccupé plus qu'il ne fallait, Zoro joua un moment avec en le faisant haleté d'avantage et continua sa route. Il lécha son ventre, descendit jusqu'à son nombril, tournant longuement autour avant de continué son chemin sous un cri de protestation du plus jeune.

Il arriva finalement devant le premier obstacle. Son bermuda! Sans faire grande cérémonie, le vert l'abaissa sans être trop violent. La virilité enfermée à l'intérieur avait l'air extrêmement sensible…

Une fois débarrassé du vêtement, qui vola il ne savait trop où, il regarda avec envie la bosse dans le boxer. Donnant un petit coup de langue au travers du tissu sur la verge gonflé, Zoro eu le plaisir de l'entendre étouffer son cri de plaisir contre son bras. Mais lui aussi commençait à être impatient. Il baissa le caleçon du plus jeune, exposant sa virilité à tous les vents. Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à bouger les hanches en des mouvements saccadé, voulant d'avantage de sensation.

Zoro esquissa un sourire pervers, content de l'effet qu'il faisait à son capitaine. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ce genre de contexte (Luffy drogué par des fruits bizarres) qu'il imaginait l'acte mais bon… il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin!

Le sabreur posa sa main sur la hanche du plus jeune, l'immobilisant un tant soit peu. Il observa un moment l'objet de ses désirs abondamment couvert de liquide blanchâtre. L'excitation de Luffy semblait au-delà des mots… Un autre coup de rein le rappela à l'ordre et il se pourlécha les lèvres. D'un coup, il prit le sexe du brun en bouche. Un nouveau cri, beaucoup plus fort que les autres, fut étouffé par son bras. Ledit bras retomba d'ailleurs très rapidement le long de son torse lorsque Zoro commença les va et vient.

\- Gnn…

L'épéiste imposa immédiatement un rythme rapide sur la verge du plus jeune, enroulant sa langue autour du gland puis la faisant glisser le long de la colonne de chair. Continuant ses va et viens buccale, le vert prit les bourses du plus jeune en main, les malaxant très légèrement. L'agitation de Luffy prit plus d'ampleur alors que ce dernier gémissait presque sans aucune retenu, emplissant la forêt de ses soupirs diablement sexy.

Soudain, ses bourses se contractèrent et il donna un vigoureux coup de rein vers le haut en hurlant, faisant taper son gland dans le fond de la gorge de Zoro. Sans avoir le temps de se retiré, le brun jouis dans le fond de sa gorge, l'étouffant sur le coup. Il se recula et se mit à toussé, recrachant le liquide blanc. Même si le goût n'était pas foncièrement dégueulasse, il n'avait pas envie de finir étouffé!

\- Dé… Désolé… murmura Luffy, la respiration encore plus folle que tous à l'heure.

Pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, Zoro remonta vers son visage et l'observa quelque instant avant de l'embrassé. Il explora avidement la bouche de son presque amant, jouant de sa langue avec sa jumelle. Il entendit Luffy gémir contre lui et il s'avança un peu plus, pressant son genou contre sa virilité. Le petit brun se dégagea en gémissant, à bout de souffle. Il ferma les yeux, le visage crispé. Zoro, lui, sentait encore la dureté de son capitaine contre sa cuisse. Il allait définitivement perdre le contrôle, là…

\- Luffy, si tu veux arrêter, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Le prévint Zoro.

Sans répondre, il enlaça le cou du vert et se serra contre lui, lui donnant son accord pour continuer. Ne tenant plus, Zoro humidifia rapidement ses doigts et les dirigea vers l'intimité de Luffy. Il caressa l'anneau de chair, le prévenant de la suite, avant d'enfoncé un premier doigt en lui. Le plus jeune s'arqua aussitôt, poussant un cri muet. Voyant que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout (corps élastique oblige), il ajouta un deuxième doigt et commença quelque mouvement de ciseau avant d'ajouté un troisième doigt. La voix de Luffy finit par revenir et ses gémissements se transformèrent en véritable cris. Ni tenant plus du tout, Zoro se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse, ses vêtements rejoignant ceux de Luffy partit en balade quelques temps plus tôt. Il prit quand même le temps de déposé ses sabres correctement sur le sol, un peu plus loin, avant de se re-concentré sur son capitaine.

Il souleva les hanches de ce dernier, plaça sa virilité à l'entrée de l'intimité du plus jeune et le pénétra lentement. Mais Luffy ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il bougea brusquement des hanches, s'empalant de lui-même sur la verge de l'épéiste. Ce dernier grimaça avant d'esquisser un sourire pervers et légèrement inquiétant. Il en veut plus? Il va avoir plus! Zoro empoigna plus fermement les hanches du brun, s'assurant une meilleure prise, et commença sans pré avis de vigoureux coup de butoir. Le plus jeune se mit aussitôt a hurlé et il lâcha le cou du vert pour retombé à terre, n'ayant plus aucune force dans les bras. Le sabreur continua ses va et viens, grognant de plaisir, tentant d'augmenté la cadence. L'intimité de Luffy se resserra subitement alors que le corps de ce dernier fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Zoro venait de touché la prostate.

Le plus jeune jouit, éclaboussant son torse de sperme, et poussa un cri si intense que toute l'île du l'entendre. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Zoro de continué. Il voyait bien que son capitaine était encore d'attaque. Ce dernier continua de gémir et de crié alors que Zoro martelait sans répit sa prostate. Après un certain temps, il empoigna le sexe du plus jeune et le masturba, décuplant le plaisir de ce dernier. Il avait beau être endurant, y'a des limites, quand même! Luffy gémit encore plus fort si s'était possible et se contracta brusquement autour du membre du plus âgé, se libérant une deuxième fois sur son torse.

Après quelques va vient supplémentaire, Zoro l'imita, le voyant enfin satisfait, et jouit à l'intérieur du capitaine. Il se retira, épuisé, et se coucha au côté du brun déjà somnolent. Ce dernier se blottis contre le torse musculeux du sabreur et s'endormit là, le visage totalement paisible. Zoro soupira, découragé. Il allait finirent par le tuer, ce gosse! Il passa un bras autour du corps du plus jeune et se laissa bercer par le calme ambiant. Les explications viendraient plus tard, pour le moment, dormir!

* * *

 _ **TADA! Alors? Vous pensez quoi de mon premier lemon? Critiquez autant que vous voulez, j'attend que ça!  
**_

 _ **Le 3ème chapitre étant déjà écrit, il ne manque plus que vos reviews pour qu'il sorte. Avec cela en tête, à vous de jouez ^^**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Bien le bonjour à vous et voici ce troisième et dernier chapitre tant attendu! (ou pas X) )_**

 ** _Merci à ceux qui on laissé une review et let go les lecteurs anonymes! Vous êtes capables de laissez une review!_**

 ** _Aussi, je suis une merde en sentiment. Vous comprendrez en lisant._**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

L'aube se leva sur la petite île tropicale ou s'était accosté, la veille, les Mugiwaras. Les rayons de soleil réchauffèrent doucement l'atmosphère et quelques gouttes de rosés se formèrent sur la végétation à ras le sol. Au cœur de la forêt, la nature s'éveillait et les deux pirates ayant quitté le navire en pleine nuit aussi…

Luffy se retourna dans les bras de Zoro, se mettant de ce fait une petite fleur en plein sous le nez. Il s'agita un moment, gêné par l'odeur, et se réveilla. Le brun ouvrit les yeux mais les referma bien vite, la lumière du jour agressant ses yeux de si bon matin. Après un petit moment, il s'y habitua et se redressa, s'entent de ce fait un bras quitté sa hanche. Le capitaine remarqua enfin l'épéiste, dormant tout près de lui. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revint et il rougit de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir écarlate. D'un coup, il s'écarta du sabreur, le réveillant dans le même mouvement.

\- Hein? Déjà le matin… grommela ce dernier en se relevant sur ses coudes.

Zoro frotta ses yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut Luffy, aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mur, totalement nu. Bien sûr, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé hier et le pourquoi du comment Luffy se retrouvait dans une telle position.

Zoro soupira et passa une main derrière son cou, frottant ce dernier dans une démonstration d'inconfort. Comme expliqué la situation à son capitaine? Il le regarda à nouveau et son regard dériva lentement sur ce corps parsemé de petite marque rougeâtre. Son regard continua de descendre jusqu'à une certaine partie, totalement impudique.

\- Zo… Zoro? Pourquoi ça lève…

Ce dernier le regarda un moment avant de baisser la tête, suivant le regard de Luffy. Ah… Si tôt le matin mais le soldat est déjà au garde à vous.

\- Faudrait s'habillé. Dit Zoro, nullement troublé par la situation, en apparence, du moins.

Luffy acquiesça rapidement et s'empressa de partir à la recherche de son bermuda, sa chemise étant encore sur lui quoique totalement débraillé. Zoro en fit de même et se retourna, découvrant Luffy avec un visage de la même couleur que son haut : Rouge vif. En d'autre circonstance, le sabreur aurait trouvé cela adorable mais ce n'était pas le moment. C'était définitivement le temps des explications et ça n'allait pas être de la tarte!

\- Heu… Luffy, tu te rappel ce qui s'est passé hier? Demanda le sabreur.

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

\- Au moins, c'est déjà ça. Tu te rappel ce que Chopper a expliqué à ce propos?

Second hochement de tête.

\- Justement, en rapport avec ça, la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ça c'est que je…

Cette fois, Zoro déglutit difficilement. C'est trois petit mots refusait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait pas car si Luffy le repoussait, il ne le supporterait pas. Ce dernier était en droit de le rejeté pour ses actes de la veille et ce serait totalement compréhensible mais qu'il rejeté ses sentiments… Les larmes menacèrent de coulé à cette pensé et il baissa la tête, refusant de montré ne serais ce qu'une once de faiblesse. L'épéiste réessaya de prononcé ces mots mais rien de sortit, encore une fois. Cette fois, il renonça à les prononcé, l'idée même de ne plus pouvoir resté à ses coté lui étant insupportable. Il releva la tête, allant pour lui dire quelque chose de totalement différent.

\- Tu m'aime?

La voix, douce, de Luffy le coupa dans son élan et Zoro releva la tête, surpris. Toute rougeur et gêne avaient disparu du visage de son capitaine. Seul sa curiosité habituelle et une sympathie qu'il l'aurait insulté en d'autre circonstance mais qui, cette fois, le soulagea grandement, s'affichait sur ses traits.

\- Tu m'aime? Répéta-t-il, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien entendu.

Cette fois, il ne put retenir une larme qu'il laissa coulé sur son visage et mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses dernières s'ouvrir et la larme s'y engouffra, invisible, alors qu'il donnait sa réponse, la soufflant du bout des lèvres.

\- Oui…

\- Chopper avait dit que si je faisais... ça… avec quelqu'un qui m'aime et que j'aime, j'éprouverais beaucoup de plaisir. Dit Luffy en esquissant un sourire, fier d'avoir compris, quoiqu'il sembla un peu gêné.

\- Mouais… quoique c'est un peu différent dans cette situation… répondit Zoro, dons la voix baissa graduellement à mesure que ses yeux s'agrandissaient.

Il avait bien comprit le sous-entendu? Il regarda Luffy qui détourna le regard, la rougeur revenant peu à peu sur son visage. On dirait bien que oui, il avait bien comprit. Le sabreur s'approcha d'un pas rapide de son capitaine et l'empoigna fermement par les épaules. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux, les larmes ayant totalement disparut pour laisser place à un sérieux mortel.

\- Luffy! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, ce que tu viens de dire?!

Ce dernier détourna le regard et son visage fut en majorité caché par son chapeau de paille. L'angoisse tordit les tripes de Zoro, en attente d'une vraie réponse de son capitaine.

Ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus. Une foule d'émotion complexe se mélangeait dans son esprit simpliste. Mais il était sur d'une chose. Il en avait la certitude du haut de ses faibles connaissances à ce sujet. Il aimait Zoro et ce, depuis un moment, les derniers évènements lui en ayant fait pleinement prendre conscience. Ace lui avait expliqué ce qu'est l'amour lorsqu'il avait posé la question. Même si ses explications étaient restées très floues, Luffy en avait compris l'essentielle.

Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains et releva la tête, plantant un regard farouche dans les yeux tourmentés au-dessus de lui. Il observa un moment les iris noirs de l'épéiste avant de se levé sur la pointe des pieds et d'effleuré du bout des lèvres leur consœurs. Le sabreur resta stoïque un moment avant de glissé ses mains dans le dos du brun. Il l'attira contre son torse et prolongea le baisé, d'une rare douceur, et les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues. Aussitôt, Luffy s'éloigna et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

\- Zoro… depuis quand tu pleures? Demanda-t-il de toute l'innocence dons il était fait.

Sa surprise était justifier, la seul fois où le sabreur avait pleuré devant lui était lors de sa défaite contre Mihawk (il n'a pas vue la larme de tantôt).

\- Crétin! S'exclama Zoro en lui mettant sa main dans la face. Je ne pleure pas…

Durant le cours moment ou Luffy ne pouvait pas le voir, il en profita néanmoins pour essuyé ses larmes. Amoureux ou pas, il lui restait quand même sa fierté!

\- Tous cas, faudrait retourner au Vogue Merry, les autres doivent nous attendre.

Et comme pour appuyer ces dires, l'estomac de Luffy gargouilla bruyamment. Dans un éclat de rire partagé, ils mirent en route pour rejoindre le bateau, l'appel de la gourmandise se faisant sentir de si bon matin.

Ils marchèrent dans la forêt et Luffy prit timidement la main de Zoro, heureux que ses sentiments soient partagés. L'épéiste se laissa faire, totalement comblé. Zoro et Luffy arrivèrent, après quelque minutes de marchent, sur la plage ou s'affairaient déjà les Mugiwaras. Automatiquement, Zoro lâcha la main de Luffy et sortit des fougères pour s'avancé vers ses nakamas. Il ne voulait pas se faire charrié par le blondinet, pas aujourd'hui, en tous cas.

\- Oï! On a commencé à manger sans nous? s'écria l'épéiste en marchant sur le sable.

Les interpelés arrêtèrent leur conversation et fixèrent Zoro d'une drôle de façon. Curiosité mêlé de malaise pour Ussop et Chopper, sourire espiègle pour Nami et Robin et un air de conquérant pour Sanji. Alors que la cible de tous ses regards s'en allait pour parler, deux bras élastique s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et un poids le percuta dans le dos, précipitant sa tête dans le sable.

\- Hey, tout le monde, Zoro et moi, on sort ensemble! Ce sont les nouvelles pour la journée. Sanji, qu'es ce qu'on mange?

\- Je vous l'avais dit! Chantonna ce dernier en se tournant pour s'occuper du repas. Grillade de lard, patate, œuf et crêpe aux fruits.

\- YAHOU!

Aussitôt, Luffy délaissa Zoro et rejoignit en quatrième vitesse ses nakamas qui recommencèrent à manger. Le vert extirpa sa tête du sable et les regarda, totalement dépassé par la tournure des évènements. C'était quoi cette réaction, non, cette absence de réaction?! L'épéiste se releva et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Vous n'avez même pas une seule question? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas besoin de question, tout le monde ici se doutaient que tu aime Luffy. S'exclama Sanji en servant le monde attablé.

\- Vous n'avez pas été très discret hier non plus. Ces citrons rouge ont l'air très efficace. Enchaina Nico Robin avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Et pour ceux qui avaient des doutes, ils se sont vite envolés se matin. Rigola Nami en piquant un fruit.

\- J'avoue que je suis un peu surprit. C'est quand même dur d'imaginé Zoro amoureux. Lâcha Ussop en avalant son œuf.

\- Mais bon, si c'est le capitaine qui le dit, on peut rien y faire, n'est-ce pas? termina Chopper avec un sourire tout mignon et innocent.

Zoro resta un moment totalement perdu et chercha un soutient quel conque du côté de Luffy, qui s'empiffrait comme à chaque fois qu'il mangeait. Ce dernier le regarda et sourit largement avant de déclarer.

\- Bref, ça n'a pas d'importance, on est toujours Nakama! S'exclama Luffy en avalant sa bouché.

\- Ah non! rétorqua vertement Zoro.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit sur l'équipage pirate. Ces derniers l'observèrent avec incompréhension, surtout Luffy qui semblait totalement perdu. D'un bond, Zoro se propulsa près de son capitaine et d'un geste brusque, l'attira dans ses bras.

\- On sort ensemble alors c'est MON petit ami! Déclara avec grande jalousie Zoro.

Aussitôt, un éclat de rire bruyant se répandit sur l'équipage, initié par Sanji qui trouvait cette version d'algue marine jalouse totalement hilarante. Luffy, lui, se contenta d'un sourire niais avant de relevé la tête vers Zoro.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit-il en souriant.

Plus tard dans la journée, le Vogue Merry leva l'encre et continua ses aventures telles que nous les connaissons, sans que rien ne change dans leur routine. Quoique certaine nuit, en haut du mat, Zoro et Luffy se retrouvaient pour se livré à quelques sports de haut calibre, à l'abri des regards indiscret.

* * *

 ** _Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ma première fic m'étant en scène un lemon? Dites-tous en review, ça va me permettre de amélioré ;)_**

 ** _Aussi, j'ai peut-être une suite en tête mais seule les reviews pourrons me la faire écrire~  
Bah quoi? J'ai pas envie de continué une histoire qui plait pas..._**

 ** _Tous cas, je compte sur vous pour qu'on se revoie au chapitre 4!_**

 ** _Chow!_**


End file.
